


'The Gift'

by Ma_Rae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Amulets, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Consensual Sex, F/M, Gift Giving, Love, Making Love, Necklaces, Precious Stone, Spuhura, Spyota, Symbolism, True Love, Vokaya, Vulcan, appreciation, top Uhura, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Rae/pseuds/Ma_Rae
Summary: A sensation of something being lovingly placed around her neck, coming to a rest at her bosom. Whatever this trinket is, it is incredibly light, almost weightless as it sits comfortably against her chest. Then, a hushed voice reaches her ear.“Open your eyes.”.Again, she obeys the gentle instructions of the soft voice, opening her eyes to glance down at the necklace which now adorns her bosom.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	'The Gift'

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think happened when Spock gifted the Vokaya necklace to Uhura.

“Please, close your eyes for a moment.”, he speaks softly into her ear.

Lightly perplexed, yet at the same time, pleasantly curious, she complies, closing her eyelids with a smile forming across her lips. They had just finished consuming their evening meal, and he had arisen from his chair to clean up. Efficiently completing this task, he had returned to stand behind her chair, lowering his head to hers to utter those words.

Quite often, they had dined together; sometimes, at her quarters; other times, at his. This particular night, he had invited her to his living space, his ulterior motives, despite their warm intentions, successfully concealed.

Taking an item from a nearby drawer, he strolls back to the dining table at which she is seated. Her eyes still shut, she utilises her other senses, feeling the air shift around and behind her, the motion of arms over and around her head. A sensation of something being lovingly placed around her neck, coming to a rest at her bosom. Whatever this trinket is, it is incredibly light, almost weightless as it sits comfortably against her chest. Then, a hushed voice reaches her ear.

“Open your eyes.”.

Again, she obeys the gentle instructions of the soft voice, opening her eyes to glance down at the necklace which now adorns her bosom.

“It’s lovely.”, she utters, her eyes awash with affection.

"This was once in my mother's possession, a gift from my father. I would like for it to become yours, as testament to our courtship and its continued longevity.".

She smiles, the talisman lightly hung around her neck. Some aspects of it seem otherworldly; yet at times it is also somewhat familiar, its design reminiscent of a period in Earth's history, as if it were fashioned from the art deco stylings of the early 20th century.

This exceptional amulet contains some rather aesthetically pleasing features: its well-defined lines and angles; the uneven rhombus-shaped outer frame; the perfectly cut centre stone, a more evenly-shaped rhombus, fixed within its housing, yet almost seems to float above it; the stone's dazzling sky-blue colouring, seemingly leaping out from her bosom. With all its brilliant hues, the mineral almost comes to life, the colour swirling around like the shallow waters of a pristine ocean.

The amulet is strung on a smooth, sturdy box chain; it adds itself to the overall appearance, without removing one's attention from the pendant itself. Overall, the piece has a rather antiqued appearance, as if it had lovingly adorned its previous owner on multiple occasions, and for extended periods of time. Despite hailing from a different planet, there is a familiarity to the charm's centre stone, not entirely dissimilar from some precious and semi-precious minerals found on Earth.

She gazes at the charm, captivated by its craftsmanship, its uniqueness, its beauty. Most of all, though, the rarity of the centre stone, a relic of a planet once brimming with life and culture and history, now lost. Rising from her chair, she turns to face him, her coffee eyes meeting his.

“It’s beautiful, Spock...thank you.”. Lovingly kissing his lips, she wraps her arms around him, and with him following suit, the pair lock in a tender embrace, waves of warmth flowing between them.

By his own admission, he rather enjoys these quiet moments, with all of their love and all of their warmth; he cherishes them, as does she. They remain in this position for several minutes, savouring the silence and the emotion, until he begins to speak, his voice tender and full of love. A tone he only uses with her. The voice informs her of the centre stone’s name and meaning, and its value to his people, not just in its beauty, but in what it signifies.

“The blue stone is of an ore called Vokaya, the remembrance stone. Being a relic of our ancient past, it holds much meaning for my people; both a symbol and a reminder of what we once were, and all that we have achieved. Due to the events of more recent years, its meaning carries more relevance now than it ever has.”.

Her now misty eyes gaze into his, absorbing every word he had spoken, her mind drifting to their recent past. Not so much hers, though, more his. Memories of the loss of his planet and his mother waft in and out and around in her mind. The jewel which now sits upon her chest truly lives up to its title. It is, indeed, a remembrance stone.

“I’ll cherish it, and everything it represents.”, she whispers, her lips touching his once more. “Now, let’s get ready for bed, okay?”. A hand cups his face with those last few words.

After completing their nightly ablutions and changing into their night clothes, the two of them slip into bed. There they lay, bodies facing one another, the most miniscule gap between them. With his fingers tenderly caressing her cheek, she performs the same action with his ear, her eyes glistening in the blackness of his quarters, the shadows begin their darkly dance in and around. In this precious moment, the couple remain still, savouring once again the stillness, the silence, blissfully oblivious to the surrounding darkness. In this space, there is only them.

Filled with deep appreciation and love and energy, once she disrobes both him and herself, she straddles him later that night, the shadows continuing to whirl about in smoky fervour. With every bounce and bob she performs, her talisman follows, swaying to and fro and jerking up and down on its chain, hitting against her bare bosom, its main stone a blue glow in the dim room. As her hips jump up and down with increased vigour, her riding progresses, sweat starting to form on her smooth chocolate flesh. Without pausing, she leans her head toward his, pecking and nibbling at his lips, his ears, his neck, his chest. He replies by extending a lengthy arm to her bosom, fondling and caressing, then glides his fingertips down further and further until they reach the desired destination. Deftly they stimulate her, yet careful not to cause her peak to arrive too early.

All of her riding and bouncing and thumping, combined with his fiddling and fondling, lead up to a collective climax, intensely satisfying for both parties. Her motions winding down, the surrounding shadows cease their own gyrations, their dance now ended. The dark apparitions slowly return to their inert state, slinking back to camouflage against the blackness of the space in which they reside.  


Everything within their small world stops spinning, and she dismounts to lay at his side, the couple now drifting into peaceful slumber.

**THE END**


End file.
